Problem: Convert $1\ \dfrac{17}{22}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${1}\ {\dfrac{17}{22}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{17}{22}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $22$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{22}{22}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{22}{22}} + {\dfrac{17}{22}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{22}{22}} + {\dfrac{17}{22}} = \dfrac{39}{22}$